


Here for you

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frost/Nash - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Missing Scenes, Nash & Frost - Freeform, Romance, Snowells, Tumblr: snowellsweek, frostnash, frostwells, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: When Frost is alone with her thoughts, she gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Killer Frost and Nash Wells, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Snowellsweek2020, day 1, prompt: year 1 - Missing scenes

He knew that the city was in the grave danger, with an evil speedster threatening to destroy it, and Flash not being able to stop him. These last few days a lot happened, and it was almost impossible to process how many bad things could happen in such a short period of time.

Not only that they found out Iris wasn’t even Iris, but evil, mirror version of herself, but the same thing happened to both Kamila and chief Singh. And the worst thing was that nobody could know if they are even still alive somewhere, not to mention the state they are in.

Barry was a wreck since he was going through all that mostly alone with Joe being absent too, and if Cisco or Ralph couldn’t help him, Nash was sure that he can’t do it either.

And like that wasn’t enough, Godspeed decided to visit them a little, and crush the speed lab along with Barry and Allegra in it, so now they were trying their best to find the way to stop him, and the short period of time they had wasn’t helping either.

They were short for the people, both behind the desk and in the field - Ralph was the only fully functional superhero at the time, but still, he was almost powerless against the speedster.

Also, if Nash learned something about team Flash is that they probably have the craziest ideas ever, but the weirder part was that they actually work. So now, he found himself with Barry, trying to convince Hartley, their former enemy, then friend and now again enemy to help them. He was surprised when they asked him to do that, but after hearing that the evil Wells used to be not only his mentor and friend but also the person he hated and still admired at the same time, he realized that he was probably the only one who can do it.

And they were right, the younger man agreed to help them if they help him. But, he still couldn’t stop thinking about one specific thing that was bothering him for hours now. He heard that morning Cisco and Ralph talking about her, and he wasn’t able to get it out of his head ever since.

He knew that she was hurt a couple of weeks ago and he heard that she got injured again while the others were trying to save him from Eobard Thawne. But what he didn’t know is that her reopened wound was in far worse condition then they thought so both she and Caitlin almost died yesterday.

Truth to be told, when he heard what happened to Iris and Kamila, he was worried, upset too, but this now… he got so scared when he thought of something happening to her, and realized that maybe she came to mean to him more than he thought. More than anyone else from these people here.

Plus, she’s leaving soon, and God knows when she’ll come back, so he made a decision.

Cisco and Hartley were more than smart enough to do what he explained to them so they can wake up the young man, which means that he wasn’t really needed there. But there was some other place where he really wanted to be, so he was already on his way.

She was trying her best to focus on Mick’s book, which was really good by the way, but the weird patch on her chest was a bit uncomfortable and very distracting, that she was having a really hard time. But then again, it was keeping her stable, and both her and Caitlin safe, so that was the only important thing.

She was angry at herself, for almost killing Caitlin when her ice powers almost froze her to death. She was supposed to keep her safe, and if Cisco and Ralph didn’t show up, she would be the one who killed her.

On the other side, Caitlin was assuring her that it wasn’t her fault and that she knows that Frost would do anything to protect her, just like she would do the same for her. In the end, they agreed that it’s for the best if she stays in charge.

So now, all she could do was trying to read the book, but thoughts of meeting Carla were frightening her. if she was being honest, that was the main reason for all her discomfort and distraction, not a stupid patch, but what could she do, she had to face it.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts and also surprised her. she didn’t expect any delivery and Cisco texted her that they have the crisis so they won’t be able to visit her as they agreed. Marking the page in the book, she carefully stood up and walked the short distance to the door.

She took a moment before opening it, and nervousness ran through her again thinking how maybe Carla came to visit Caitlin. But just like the thought came fast, it disappeared even faster when she remembered that doctor Tanhasuser almost never has time for anything, not even her own daughter.

But what she found on the other side of the door was a real surprise, and it wasn’t a bad kind at all.

With his hands full of bags with the familiar blue and pink logos on it, Nash was standing rather awkwardly, with nervous smile on his face.

“Nash, what are you doing here?” she asked him, but her question was nothing but friendly, so he relaxed a bit. He didn’t even call her, he just showed up at her door, and he was really hoping that she won’t just slap it in his nose.

“I’m sorry for not calling you or anything, I thought that you might use the company.” Nash laughed weakly and reached to scratch his neck but then he remembered that both his hands were full. Suddenly, the anxiety filled him, and he didn’t want to make things weird so he thought that it’s better to just leave.

“You know what, you take these before it melts, and I’m gonna leave you.”

She looked better at what he was offering her and laughed, realizing that there was at least 15 ice cream boxes. “Nash wait.” She spoke before he got the chance to turn around and leave “Actually, I’m in a mood for both, ice cream and company.”

And then he smiled. It was a mix of relief and happiness from what she could tell, and it was beautiful to see. She could rarely see him smiling, and without counting his fake laughs usually to annoy Cisco, Frost was almost sure this is the first time to see him doing it sincerely.

Moving so he could get in she told him to put the bags on the kitchen counter and she watched him as he was taking the boxes out, one by one. She still couldn’t believe that he brought her half of the Baskin-Robbins store, but she definitely liked it.

“Why did you bring all that?” she still couldn’t resist asking him.

“Maybe I heard that you like these but you still don’t have your favorite flavor.” He looked at her with the questioning in his eyes and when she nodded he continued. “But I didn’t know which ones you tried, so I decided to bring all of them. But they had only these, maybe this crazy speedster ate the rest.” He took a moment to actually think about it like it really happened and she stood on the opposite side of the counter laughing.

“I don‘t blame him, these are awesome.” She accepted the joke and started checking the boxes to see what they have. “Chocolate fudge – nice one, Pistachio – I tried, but no, I don’t like pistachios that much..” she checked two more and then he stopped her, asking if he really brought all the flavors that she already tried.

“Mm, no, the others are good, and I know just where we should start.” She lifts one eyebrow with a smirk taking the mint chocolate chip box from his hands and then moved behind him to take two spoons before she came back to the couch.

He put the rest in the freezer when she asked him to do so before he sat next to her on the couch, careful to leave acceptable distance between them and took the spoon.

“Let me guess, this one is your favorite?” Frost asked him while she was opening the box.

“Hell yes, it’s the king of the ice creams.” It was so great finally talking with someone about something so random and not work or science-related, but it was even better that someone was Nash. And he was so great, all relaxed and smiling while he was waiting for her to remove the cover.

“Hmm, let me judge that, I mean, who’s better expert for frozen deserts than me?” she smirked, and he had no choice but to agree with her. 

They were at box number 4 and Frost was sure that Caitlin is criticizing her quietly, but she was determined to try all of them. And she liked judging the flavors and fighting with spoons inside the box with Nash as they were sitting on the couch a little too much to just stop it.

She was teasing him how his favorite flavor isn’t that great while she was actually loving it, and without realizing she came closer to him. The space he left between them was long gone, as their legs were touching now.

The moment it happened, she could almost instantly feel him tensing, and his eyes locking on the spot they touched. But he quickly looked aside, trying to play normal. And she accepted the game, so they both were pretending like nothing happened. But they did stay close though.

Instead, she asked him to tell her about everything that was happening back in the STAR labs, today as well the last couple of days too. And then, another thing came to her mind. She remembered Cisco saying that all the Wellses stayed in his brain, and realized that now, he is probably the only person who can really understand her and Caitlin’s situation.

Yes, it’s all still new to him, but it’s something. Also, being the one who has experience with one body and several minds, she wanted to tell him that he can always talk to her, ask her for help, or anything else he needs. Frost just wanted him to know that she understands him.

So she went straight to the point and asked him how he is dealing with all that.

“It’s..” he started and then paused eating and placed the box on his lap, thinking how he didn’t know what exactly to say. Not that anyone asked him about it so he could say how he felt. But they have too much on their plate already so he didn’t even think of judging them for that.

And yet, there she was, dealing with a bunch of her own problems, but still asking him how is he. And he could see that she was genuinely interested in what he wanted to say.

“Above all, it’s weird, I mean, one moment I’m alone and the next one of them is there telling me something.” She was about to ask him is it only one Wells or they change but he beat her to it.

“Sometimes it’s the one who knows you guys and wants to help, or some completely random Wells, but..” she was really interested now, so she turned to him, and watched him without blinking “there’s something special about, the earth 2 Wells.”

And really, with Harry, he felt something he didn’t with the others. He never showed up without a reason, but to help them stop the threat, or give advice about the team. Also, somehow he could feel Harry’s emotions mixed with his own. Many, many emotions, but mostly love.

“He really loved you guys. He still loves you, even if it’s through me.” He finished simply because he didn’t want to complicate it even more.

“He did.” Frost smiled sadly “I didn’t spend much time with him in person, but I knew him through Caity. He was an awesome guy. They all were.”

“Yeah, I’m just getting used to it, but I’m fine, thank you for asking.” He assured her with a weak smile and then walked to the fridge to take two more boxes and then sit next to her again. This time he didn’t leave any distance between them, and from her reaction, he could see that she is totally fine with it.

Nash opened another box and he studied the desert, like he was trying to figure out if it’s any good even before tasting. He offered it to her, and smirked when he read the name – _“Love potion #31”_

“Here, try this one, but be careful to not fall in love with me after you try it.” He simply said, and she could almost feel her cheeks burning because she totally didn’t expect him to say something like that. _Wait, why she was so embarrassed by that, things like this never affected her before, why now? Unless…nah, it can’t b…_

He snapped her from her thoughts when he waved in front of her eyes, and she quickly answered the first thing that came to her mind, just to try to hide her embarrassment by both his words and the way he was looking at her.

“Don’t you worry about me, you are the one who should be careful.” Frost returned with the same smirk and she was pretty pleased because he grinned but didn’t say anything. _Well, look at that now..._

After a few seconds of silence, he asked her a question he wanted to know since he got there. The one that actually was the main reason for him to visit her.

“And how are you? Are you ready for the big trip?” He asked her, trying to not sound too worried or serious because he wanted her to relax, not get even more nervous than she is about the whole thing.

Frost thought about telling him the same thing she was telling the others. That she is fine. Why she was laying to them when they were only trying to help she wasn’t sure. But maybe it was because they are too occupied with their loved ones stuck in the freaking mirror world. Or it was because she was sure they couldn’t understand, they never felt like just replacement for someone the way she did. After all, Caitlin is their friend, and she is just the dark part of her they had to learn to accept and love.

Still, she felt like she could trust Nash. After all, he did come all the way here, just to spend time with her. Sure, he did respect Caitlin, but he came here to see her, Frost thought and felt special, maybe for the first time. And, if anyone could understand her, it’s him. So she decided to just go with it and tell him.

“Physically – I’m fine, but… I’m.. I’m frightened.” She spit out looking at her hands playing with a spoon.

“I thought you will be nervous, but not like that.” He answered honestly “Why are you so scared?” his words were simple, but his voice was so full of softness that she and she felt the huge need to tell him literally everything because now she was sure – he does care for her.

“It’s just, I never met her.. I was always buried deep inside of Caity, even she didn’t know I exist, and then after Barry messed with the timeline I became stronger. And I did some awful things then, so Carla was helping to find the cure for Caitlin.” Frost swallowed hard and then continued “I don’t blame them, I would do the same, it’s just… God, I’m the mess.” she hesitated and then he did something unexpected.

Taking the box from her and placing it on the coffee table, Nash gently reached for her hand and took it in his. It was cold, but nothing alarming, and he started rubbing small circles with his thumb, and when she moved her eyes from there to look him in the eyes, she found them so warm and sincere.

“Come on, you can tell me.” He whispered and that somehow made her talk even before she realized.

“What if she still doesn’t want me, even now when Caity and I accepted each other? What if I’m still the same old monster for her?”

He always knew, that beneath all the cold, beneath her badass and almost untouchable nature, there’s a woman who has feelings and fears, who wants to be loved and love, just like everyone else.

Inside, he was mad at the team for not actually noticing that, and still thinking about her first as a weapon and then as a human being, even after Caitlin gave her the chance to live the life completely.

But what hurt him the most, is that she is afraid that her own mother will think that she is a monster. She deserves so much, and he would give her the world if he could, but the past proved that he can only destroy not build. Still, making her see how important and magnificent she is, is far more important than all his insecurities. 

“Hey,” he started which made her turn to him completely while he was still holding her hand in his “you are not a monster. You could never be a monster. You are a good, caring person and your mother will realize that the moment she meets you.”

She gave him the look that said _“You are saying that only to make me feel better”_ but he continued.

“Frost, you will never be less worthy than Caitlin, or just dark part of her, because when I look at you, there’s no darkness at all.” He lift his hand to slowly caress her cheek, and he could see that she sucked in a breath but he decided to ignore it because he saw her relaxing right away.

“You are the smartest, weirdest, strongest and the most adorable woman I ever met, and also a maniac when it comes to eating ice cream.” They both chuckled, and a single tear escaped her when she closed her eyes to laugh. He wiped it with his thumb and continued stroking her cheek. “Yes, maybe you are a mess, but you are a beautiful mess, and maybe that’s exactly what made me fall for you.”

Before she realized his face was so close to hers, and every bad thought like magically disappeared from her mind, along with tears and fear. All that existed at this moment was him, the way he was looking at her, feeling of his fingers still caressing her cheek, the sound of his voice when he spoke again, but this time whispering, almost against her lips.

“That’s what made me love you.” And then the minimal gap disappeared and she could feel his lips against hers. They were soft, maybe softer then she imagined, and when he slowly moved them she let out the sigh she wasn’t even aware she’s holding.

The kiss was light and gentle like he was afraid that otherwise, she would shatter into thousand pieces, but to his great pleasure and relief she kissed him back, with equal caution but that didn’t make it any less powerful.

Few seconds later, eyes still closed and foreheads pressed together Frost was the first one to speak.

“Wow, that Love potion really works.”

“Definitely my new favorite flavor,” Nash answered, with a big grin that matched her own, and then she was the one to kiss him. But unlike the first time, it wasn’t slow or cautious, it was a kiss between two people who were starving for each other for a long time, and they finally got their chance.

Somewhere in between, her thanking him for coming to see her could be heard, but if she asked Nash, there’s no need for any gratitude. Even if it didn’t end like this – in the best possible way, he would come, to see her, wish her luck, just to spend time with her and prove it to her that she matters. Because she does, and he won’t stop showing it to her, especially not now, when she decided to give him the chance, to give them the chance.

A few hours later, ice cream boxes were replaced with wine glasses and an almost empty bottle. Phones turned off and Nash’s jacket and sweater carelessly threw on the floor next to the couch as they were making out like a couple of teenagers. But neither of them could care less because nothing else mattered instead of the two of them together and this moment.

“This feels so good.” She stroked his cheek with one finger, loving how his two days old stubble felt against her fingertips (but she was enjoying it even more against her lips and cheek).

Nash narrowed his eyes at her and she explained it further “This, being here with you, drinking wine and laughing, not thinking about anything else.” So he smiled and bent down to kiss her again, careful to keep most of his weight on his forearms as he was hovering above her.

“Yes, that feels good too.” She said again, almost in daze, when loud knocking startled both of them, followed by yelling. The yelling of a very familiar voice, both of them thought when Frost stood up clearly annoyed and walked to open the door.

“What?!” she asked through her teeth right after she opened the door, and caught Cisco when he was just about to knock again.

“Are you okay, did something happened, please tell me that wound didn’t get worse again?!” Cisco was talking hysterically and while she was trying to understand him, he already stepped inside.

“Cisco, I’m fine, everything is fine. And, it’s not that I’m not flattered you are worried about me, but what are you doing here?” Frost asked him calmly then and Cisco was the one to get annoyed.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I sent you 15 messages and called you like a thousand times, and you didn’t answer.” She was standing next to the door, and Cisco’s attention was there too, so he didn’t saw her guest.

“Yeah, cells were a distraction, so we just turned them off.” The answer came from the couch and not from Frost, and Cisco barely managed to stop the scream and he turned around instantly.

“What, what is he, what are you.. What were you two doing?!” he snapped, but seeing that Nash was only in his tank top with his hair more unruly than usual, and wine on the table, he quickly got the idea of what exactly they were doing. “Oh my God! No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know!”

“And you, why did you disappear just like that today?” he asked Nash, and while he thought that the man’s answer will annoy him, he realized that it actually made him happy. Happy that his priorities were in the right place.

“I just had a more important place to be.” Nash said, after fitting his right arm in the sweater sleeve and then the left too, his eyes locked on the only woman in the room, and small smile showing in the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, okay, that’s understandable.” Cisco just spit out and quickly said goodbye, with a promise of coming tomorrow before she goes with her mother.

Frost closed the door, and just when she turned around the smile almost instantly disappeared from her face when she saw Nash was standing there awkwardly with a jacket in his hands.

“Going somewhere?”

“It’s late, you should rest, and I’m sure I already overstayed my welcome.” He could see that his words weren’t helping at all, but he tried his best “I’ll come back tomorrow before you go, I promise.”

He was standing in front of her now but didn’t make any attempt to put on his jacket like he was waiting for some kind of permission from her.

“Or you can just stay here.” Frost simply said and took the garment from his hands and tossed it over the couch. He wanted to ask if she was sure, but she beat him with an already ready answer.

“I’m sure.” She said without a blink, and then slowly lift her arms to put them around his neck “To be honest, at first I thought that I just don’t want to be alone tonight, but then I realized that… I want to be with you, nobody else, only you.”

The height difference wasn’t that big, so she climbed on her tiptoes just a bit and Nash met her hallway before they kissed again. He didn’t say anything, words were not important anymore, right now, they have this night, and when she comes back… they will have whatever they wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think if you feel like it and happy another Snowells week! :D


End file.
